


Old Friends In New Places

by nowhere_dawn_death_phan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Poetry, never done Torchwood poetry before, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_dawn_death_phan/pseuds/nowhere_dawn_death_phan
Summary: Owen Harper will flirt with anything. Up to and including Death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Old Friends In New Places

Death’s a fairly common thing  
That every man does see,  
So who am I to think of him  
As such a treachery?  
His steps are long, his head held high,  
his body lithe and tall,  
In his grip my spirit will break,  
and before him I shall fall.  
His wizened eyes, his eternal gaze,  
a hand outstretched for me.  
I turn my head and close my eyes,  
for Death I will not see.  
But when his view narrows at last,  
that is how it must be.  
His arms do not hold warmth and peace,  
The dark does not invite,  
It creeps into your very bones,  
And chills them in the night.  
I know it’s game, I’ve played it all,  
And many times before.  
I’ve rolled his dice and dealt his hand,  
And rolled his dice some more.  
I know his rules,  
They bend and break,  
I cheat and I don’t lose.  
But Death knows more than I,  
And those icy hands do bruise.  
He’s taken from me so much before,  
I’ve cried all I can cry.  
As I scream a scream with unbreathed breath,  
I hear his voice so sly.  
“Come my friend, you know me well,  
Why are you afraid to die?”


End file.
